


hello, i love you

by limabeannn



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limabeannn/pseuds/limabeannn
Summary: Sebastian Smythe, despite his meerkat nature, was just an ordinary boy to Kurt. After they graduated, Kurt thought they'd never see each other again. Little did he know what was to come...





	1. a peculiar person

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic! I've never done this before, so I'm a little rusty, so please bear with me! Feedback is appreciated :)

"Hey!" Kurt yelped.

 

A boy, only a little taller than Kurt, gasped.

 

"I'm so sorry!" he choked out, "I'm lost and _extremely_ late for class."

 

Kurt managed a smile. "Hurry along, then. Where are you headed?"

 

The other boy looked up, and his green eyes flashed. Kurt was taken aback- he'd never seen eyes that breathtaking before. Except...

Never mind. Kurt had his fair share of Meerkat for one lifetime.

 

"Professor Ensleigh. Room 401." the green eyed boy said.

 

"Ensleigh? Never heard of her, sorry. Do you know the building, by any chance?" Kurt asked.

 

The boy stuck his hand into his messenger bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "Um, yeah," he said, "Treeman Hall."

 

 _Treeman Hall?_ Kurt wondered.  _NYADA doesn't have a Treeman Hall. But wait- NYU does._

 

Kurt didn't know what came over him, but he just laughed. The other boy looked at him, puzzled, but worried. He had a sense of urgency written all over his face, which prompted Kurt to laugh a little more. "I'm sorry," Kurt started. "Treeman Hall is half an hour away, and you, my friend, are at the wrong campus. Wrong college, in fact."

 

The boy just stared. "Oh  _no_ ," he whispered.

 

Kurt smiled. "Don't worry. I'll take you to the subway and take you to your class. Wednesdays are my day off, anyway." Kurt picked up the other boy's palm and intertwined his fingers with the boy's. The boy showed no signs of hesitation, if nothing else it seemed like he enjoyed it. Hand in hand, Kurt and the boy walked towards the subway, setting off for Treeman Hall. Kurt smiled when the boy started shuffling in his seat. "You'll be fine," he reassured. The boy, however, wasn't getting any calmer.

 

The Treeman Hall station came, and Kurt practically pulled the boy out of his seat. Kurt led the boy through the New York streets, stopping in front of the Treeman Hall. He turned to face the other boy, dropping his hand and extending the other for a handshake.

 

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt said with a smile. "And you are?"

 

The boy smiled, his green eyes bursting into a million colors in the sunlight. "Sebastian," he whispered, before giving Kurt one last smile and disappearing among the frenzy of students.

 

Kurt smiled, before his body suddenly stiffened. He felt like he'd been hit by a train.

 

Meerkat.

 


	2. handler towers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt stumbles out of his room, frantic, and runs into the elevator. Unfortunately for him, the person he wants to see least ducks into the elevator just before the doors close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for the kudos and positive feedback :D Hopefully I'll be uploading once a week!

Sunlight streams in through the windows and directly into Kurt's eyes. He knows he can't hide anymore. Grudgingly, he rolls out of bed and falls in a heap on the floor. A soft sigh escapes his lips. Kurt glances at the clock sitting on his bedside table. It reads 8:28.

 

_Fuck._

 

Kurt had to be at NYADA in half an hour, which wasn't nearly enough time to get ready  _and_ eat. Oh well, an empty stomach would have to suffice. He'd only be running on empty for about an hour and a half. If worse came to worse, he could always nab a smoothie as he entered campus.

 

Kurt trudged into the shower and went through the proceedings of a five-minute military shower. He never wanted to let go of the blanket of warmth that the hot water gave him, but it was either that or his future. Kurt was smart enough to know what mattered more. He fixed his hair as much as he could, settling for a slightly disheveled but still elegant look. Kurt threw on a faded t-shirt with a turtle on the frocket, and paired it with his favorite pair of ripped jeans and some random sneakers. Sloppy by his standards, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

 

Kurt grabbed his keys and his favorite coat before he dashed out the door and into the elevator. He pressed the ground floor button and waited for the doors to close, but they started to close, Kurt heard a frantic "Wait!" coming from down the hall.

 

No matter how late he was, nothing would get in the way of basic decency. Kurt pressed the "door open" button, but as soon as he saw who it was, he really wished he hadn't.

 

Sebastian Smythe tumbled in, gasping for air. The doors closed before Kurt could get out.

 

Out of all the floors possible, they both had to live on the 32nd floor of these stupid Handler Towers. Couldn't there be any other place for college freshmen to reside?

 

After what seemed like multiple eternities, Sebastian looked up. Kurt's piercing glare made him freeze.

 

"What?" he asked. Kurt simply stared.

 

Sebastian smirked. "Your outfit isn't particularly glamorous today. Running late,  _princess_?'

 

On one hand, Kurt wanted to slap that stupid smirk off of Sebastian's face. On the other hand, he wanted to wait until it was easier to get beck at Sebastian. Revenge could be fun...

 

"As a matter of fact, I am late." Kurt started. "And you better not try anything stupid or I _will_ get you back if it's the last thing I do."

 

Sebastian's smirk faded into a genuine smile. "I don't doubt that," he said. And before Kurt could process what was happening, Sebastian moved towards him and started adjusting Kurt's hair. "It's kinda obvious that you woke up five minutes ago, and we all know what a crime it is to see Kurt Hummel look like anything less than a flamboyant unicorn, don't we?"

 

Kurt's emotions went into overdrive. Here was his sworn arch enemy,  _helping him?_ What was happening? Kurt wanted to push the smug meerkat as far away as possible and find the most aggressive retort he could think of, but he really needed to fix up his appearance. Kurt took Sebastian's wrists and pushed them aside. "Please don't," he sighed.

 

"Defeated so easily?" Sebastian smirked. "Never thought you would be the type to back down so fast."

 

Kurt snapped. "Try me," he growled. "I can do more, and you know it. Just you wait and see." 

 

Sebastian closed his eyes and laughed. "I know you can, but the only reason I'm helping you is because you helped me earlier and I just want to return the favor as soon as possible."

 

Kurt frowned, crinkling his nose. "Never knew you to be the type with morals."

 

The doors opened to the ground floor, and Sebastian smiled. "There's a lot that you don't know about me, princess." Sebastian leaned forward, ruffled Kurt's hair, and waltzed out the elevator doors.

 

Kurt could only gape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the responses! please be sure to comment-what I did well, what I should change, etc. I really appreciate all feedback!


	3. fashion has no gender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long! Anyway, here's chapter 3 :)

"Kurt? You alive?"

 

Kurt sat up indignantly. He had been awake this entire time. He had his palette and his paintbrush in his hand, and some strange goo on his face... oh.

 

Florence laughed. "You fell asleep with your face in the paint, silly. Come on, let's get you cleaned up. But not before we imprint your face on the canvas- it could be a Kurt Hummel Original print. Your internship status at Vogue will certainly come in handy."

 

"Lucille Florence Warner, I am not going  _anywhere_ with you."

 

Florence smirked. "Of course, but you certainly went places with elevator boy."

 

"Elevator boy?" Kurt questioned. 

 

"Elevator boy, as in the totally dreamy boy with zero fashion sense but absolutely gorgeous eyes. Yes, that's the one. And don't you dare tell me you weren't undressing him in your mind. A boy like that? I'm surprised you weren't being your flirty self." Florence laughed again, wrinkles forming near her eyes.

 

Kurt's face fell. "Leave it alone, Lucille."

 

Florence frowned. Kurt never called her that. It would always be Florence, or her full name when he was in the mood to mock her. But never her first name only. He knew how much she hated it.

 

"What's wrong?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Kurt's shoulders.

 

Kurt sighed. "Please, Florence, just let it go."

 

Florence gave Kurt a sad smile. "Okay, I'll surrender. Now back to those face prints..."

 

Kurt let out a forced laugh. "What _about_ those face prints?"

 

-x-

 

Oh  _god,_ Kurt thought as he slumped into the chair of the Music Theory room. He was absolutely exhausted, and something in the back of his mind had kept bugging him. Florence hadn't helped matters much, if anything, she had made it worse. She had found a way to identify the exact thing bugging Kurt- and it was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

 

_That damned meerkat._

 

If it weren't for him and his asshole smirk and his charming sarcasm and ugh- those stupid eyes. Those stupidly beautiful glass green eyes that Kurt couldn't stop thinking about.

 

This madness had to stop.

 

 -x-

 

Kurt had thrown himself into yet another stage combat class, where he would be forced to focus to avoid getting stabbed in the chest with a blunt spear. He had finally got that stupid meerkat off of his mind, and once class was over, he began to pack up his things. Florence waited for him, smiling.

 

"Kurt!" she exclaimed. "I'm afraid I'll be abandoning you on our way home today. I have my sights set on a particular boy, and I think he's interested in me too," she laughed, kissing Kurt on the nose. 

 

Kurt smiled at the happiness in Florence's eyes. "Go. Enjoy yourself. But if you have any drinks, even just one-" 

 

"I'll make sure to call you, yes, I know the drill. Now leave me alone!" Florence laughed, before giving Kurt one last hug and disappearing into the crowd.

 

Kurt stepped into the subway car and saw that it was relatively empty. Nobody was standing, but there were two open seats right next to each other. He sat down, hoping the person in the next seat wouldn't be too creepy. As the traincar doors closed, a tall, lanky figure in a large black coat jumped in and took the seat next to Kurt. Kurt shuffled a little, but attempted to be friendly. It would save the awkwardness of a silent ride, after all. "What stop are you?" he asked, tentatively.

 

The boy in the coat looked at Kurt, smiling, and Kurt wanted to kick himself for asking.

 

Why did he have to have the worst luck with  _everything_ _?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments are appreciated :)


	4. locked out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting in the Hummel-Warner residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the irregular posting! Please be sure to leave feedback. Also, I'm sorry in advance for any grammar errors, I don't have a beta. Either way, I hope this makes up for the wait!

This seems to have become a pattern. 

 

Kurt goes along with his daily routine, making various impulsive decisions, and regrets each and every one of them. 

 

Sebastian is simply smirking at Kurt, knowing that this (along with their various other encounters) is the most mortifying thing that has ever happened to Kurt. 

 

"What's wrong, Princess? Got your panties in a twist?" Sebastian leered. 

 

Kurt refuses to speak to Sebastian, simply staring at the windows of the traincar, watching the lights go by. He so desperately wanted to escape, but there were only two stops until Handler Towers, and Kurt wasn't ready to give up his seat. Instead, he watched the doors of the traincar, wishing that they would open and Sebastian would walk out, or that the seat he was sitting on would open up and swallow him whole. Either way, he would never have to see that smug little jerk again.

 

Five more minutes. Five more minutes until his stop, where he could leap off his seat and blend into the crowd before Sebastian could keep up. Kurt could hear the ticking of a clock in his head, and his feet were twitching. He was ready to run for it.

 

Handler Towers finally arrived, and Kurt leaped out the doors. Her rushed to the great glass building, and opted to take the stairs. After about 10 flights of sprinting, he switches to the elevator, because there's no way he's walking up another 22 flights of stairs with his art supplies satchel slung over his shoulder. Kurt walks to the elevator, and as the doors open, he finds a rather smug Sebastian leaning against the back of the elevator.

 

Kurt doesn't even care anymore. It takes only a minute to get to the 32nd floor. Just one minute of ignoring the pompous ass behind him and he's on his way to becoming one with his mattress. God, he's looking forward to that. 

 

The elevator doors open, and the two boys go their separate ways. Kurt's newfound peace doesn't last for long, though.

 

"Hey princess!" Sebastian yells.

 

Kurt sighs. "I really don't have time for this, Smythe, so spit it out. I just want to fall asleep in my damn bed like a normal fucking human being."

 

"Well, here's a little delay," Sebastian starts. "I've been conveniently locked out, and I know you don't have a roommate. I'd try to get into my room, but my roommate is busy fucking the entire population of New York to give a damn about me, and since you have an evident lack of roommate, you have a guest bedroom. Mind if I use it?"

 

Kurt was too tired to have any sort of proper judgement.  "I do have a roommate, thank you very much, but she sleeps in a bunk bed with me. The guest bedroom you mentioned has been turned into her art studio, so no, there is no bed for you to sleep on. I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you sleeping in her bed, so it looks like the only place you can sleep is the couch. It's rather comfortable, so take it or leave it. Just a warning- don't you dare touch the food in the fridge. If you do, you'll have a furious Florence Warner trying to slit your throat in your sleep. Sound good?"

 

"Honestly, anything sounds good right now. Now let me in instead of making us both suffer outside this door." Sebastian quipped.

 

Kurt opened the doors, revealing the poetic chaos inside. The kitchen, evidently maintained by Kurt, was spotless and bright. It was an open concept kitchen, with a little bar where Florence and Kurt would eat every night.  The kitchen overlooked the living room, which had barely enough space for a couch and a TV. In the corner sat a shelf, piled high with cozy blankets and bedsheets. Underneath the TV sat Florence's console, with every version of  _Mario Kart_ she could find. The art room, however, was a completely different story. The walls were splattered with various shades of paint, and easels and canvases were scattered everywhere. In the corner, a series of mannequins sat, showing off a variety of designs created by Florence and Kurt. It was their little pastime, making new creations of their own. The art room led the way to Kurt and Florence's bedroom, where an ethereal looking bunk bed sat, surrounded by a medley of plants Florence had found at a nursery. She hadn't been able to choose three, so she basically chose all the plants in the nursery. The last room was the bathroom, with seafoam green tiles and plants everywhere. Despite its chaos, it looked magical, and only Florence could have made it work. 

 

"The couch is all yours, and you can use some of my pillows. Blankets are on the shelf beside the TV. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower, eat something and finally get some sleep," Kurt said. He milled into his room without casting so much as a second glance towards Sebastian. 

 

Sebastian stared in wonderment at the little apartment in front of him. He proceeded to try and grab a blanket to sleep with, but failed to notice how precariously the blankets below it were balanced. As Sebastian took his blanket and turned around, the blankets fell on top of him and they collectively fell to the ground with a silenced  _thud_. Kurt chose that moment to look for something to eat and glanced at Sebastian under his blanket fortress. 

 

"Damn, Smythe, taken down by a bunch of blankets," Kurt chuckled. 

 

Sebastian stuck his tongue out at Kurt, "It's a noble way to go."

 

Kurt smiled. "Keep telling yourself that." He walked towards Sebastian and helped him remove the blankets, then refolded each one and placed them back on the shelf. He then sat on the sofa with a sigh.

 

"I thought you were going to sleep?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Kurt raised his hands in the air in surrender. "I tried, but I couldn't. Want to watch me beat you at Mario Kart?"

 

"Is that a challenge?" Sebastian asked. "You're on, Princess Peach, and it'll be you eating my dust."

 

"We'll see about that," Kurt winked, leaning towards the console. 

 

 -x-

 

Thirty minutes and a slew of curse words later, Kurt was sitting triumphantly in his corner of the sofa while Sebastian seemed to be stuck on repeat, muttering, "what the fuck?" 

 

Kurt smiled and playfully elbowed Sebastian in the ribs. "Admit it. I'm better than you-ou," Kurt singsonged. 

 

Sebastian made a lunge for Kurt's neck, sending Kurt careening into Sebastian's lap. Sebastian proceeded to tickle the life out of Kurt and leaned up close to Kurt's ear, whispering, "Never." 

 

Kurt propped his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, propping himself up to sit on Sebastian's lap. He confiscated Sebastian's controller, laughing. "Guess you won't have a chance to redeem yourself," he teased.

 

Florence entered the apartment to be met with the sight of Kurt sitting in Sebastian's lap, laughing. She silently took pictures of them on her phone before sneaking into the bedroom.

 

Sebastian brought his face close to Kurt's, and their noses touched. "That controller is  _mine_ , and I  _will_ beat you this time."

 

Kurt sunk back down into Sebastian's lap, laughing. "We'll see about that." Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the human underneath him, until he was struck with the cold reality about who that human was. 

 

_Oh._

 

Kurt froze, and sat back up, his smile gone. Evidently Sebastian hadn't noticed what was wrong, because he was still smiling. He reached to grab Kurt's wrist and tickle him some more, but Kurt refused.

 

"Sebastian, STOP!" he yelled. 

 

Sebastian recoiled and began to apologize. "Kurt," he started. "I can go back to my room, my roommate should let me in by now,"

 

"Don't," Kurt sighed. "You can sleep here. I just took things too far, and I shouldn't have. I'm going to bed." Kurt walked towards room, leaving Sebastian alone. The upbeat  _Mario Kart_ theme still blared along in the background, but Kurt had never felt more downcast.


End file.
